1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip part in which a passive element is formed on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-199365 discloses an inductor in which a conductor pattern is formed in a spiral shape on a substrate. The spiral conductor pattern disclosed in this document is formed by forming a conductor film on the substrate and thereafter patterning the conductor film in a spiral shape by etching.